Warehouse 6
Warehouse 6 'was the 6th incarnation of the Warehouse, located in the Khmer Empire. It was inducted on February 23, 804 CE, by Warehouse 5 Regent Yin Jiangnu, and the first building was completed on August 23, 813 CE. The process took 9 years to complete officially, but space and security concerns meant construction of various types continued up until 1041 CE. Only one Caretaker was used for Warehouse 6. * Pankaja Mul Location & Building List of main contributors to the building of Warehouse 6: *'Jayavarman II - The first Chakravartin of the Khmer Empire, who coordinated the construction of the first building of Warehouse 6 within his palace in Hariharalaya. History In what is now Cambodia, the Warehouse located itself for over four centuries. Thousands of east Asian artifacts were collected over this period - many with ties to the reigning religions of the empire, Hinduism and Buddhism. The Warehouse was located in the city of Angkor, known to be the largest pre-industrial urban center in the world, larger than modern day New York and protected by the wealthiest and most powerful empire ever to reign in this region. It lasted here until the death of Jayavarman VII, and the Thai rebellions began, throwing the empire into a state of political instability, and necessitating a move. The motto of Warehouse 6 was (ចំណេះដឹង អំពី អំណាច និង ការ កសាង) "Chamnehdoeng ampi amnach ning kar ksang" which means "the knowledge of power and building" Sections Warehouse 6 is unique for being the only Warehouse in history to have implemented a series of buildings for artifact storage concurrently. The near pillage of the Warehouse in it's first century prompted the regents to build smaller vaults which could store the more dangerous artifacts. These vaults were located in other parts of the empire entirely. However, the expansion of the industrial complex of Angkor eventually lead to a series of six "sister" Warehouses of various sizes within the Khmer empire. For such a complicated setup, each "sister" Warehouse was named for a simple noun for security. * Plai Cher ("Fruit") * Bopha ("Flower") * Chanda ("Heart") * Tlai Nas ("Riches") * Ponlu Preahchan ("Moon Light") * Srauv ("Rice") * Feng Shui Spiral (canon wiki) Notable Artifacts Artifacts collected during this Warehouse's reign that are notable in some way, be it their effects, use, danger, or significance. * [[The Samsara Lotus|'The Samsara Lotus']]: TBA Notable Regents * Notable Agents * Son Kosal * Phuong Sar Enemies/Adversaries *Som Sang *Khmaw Tok Affiliates *Jayavarman II *Indravarman I Events 813CE *Warehouse 6 is consecrated and placed into power as the artifacts are transferred from Warehouse 5. 865CE *Russian Vikings attack Constantinople in search of Warehouse 5, but fortunately the Warehouse had moved to the Khmer Empire in Angkor, so no artifacts were taken. But Warehouse 6 keeps a close eye on the group of Vikings. *Regents of Warehouse 6 find out that Rurik the Viking, ruler of the Rus' sent the vikings in search of Warehouse 5 in order to pillage for artifacts. Technology Reasoning For Shift The invasion of the Khmer Empire by the Cham in 1177 and again in 1178 resulted in great political discord in the Khmer Empire that alarmed the regents, resulting in a search for a new home for the Warehouse. More expedient withdrawal from Cambodia was delayed by the promising rule of Jayavarman VII during this time, but by his death in 1218 the regents had finalized plans to move the Warehouse to the Mongol Empire. Category:Warehouses